


Things Aren't Always As They Appear

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't want to spoil too much :), F/M, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Detroit has reached a new level a normalcy, where human's and Deviants live side beside peacefully. Or so it appears, something dark still may be lurking under the streets of Detroit.





	Things Aren't Always As They Appear

When Markus called him in for a favor this was the last place he expected to be.

An abandon cyberlife building on the other side of town, that didn’t bring back any pleasant memories but…Markus wouldn’t have called him back here if it weren’t important.

Walking through empty building he decided to start up a conversation,” So this android you were telling me about…” He trailed off, eyes wandering the room,” What’s so special about it that you had to call me all the way here?” Connor asked.

He was only able to see Markus’s back, but he could tell the other man was amused by his question,” That’s an interesting question.” He answered his voice taking on it’s eerily calm tone,” I was hoping you could tell me.”

Connor raised an eyebrow wishing that Markus didn’t have to give him such cryptic responses, things were so much easier when he gave him straight forward answers.

Markus put his hand on the scanner and the door opened the lights flickering on making Connor blink at the sudden sensitivity to brightness.

There on the other side of the was a small room, there wasn’t much in it a couple storage crates long emptied and a woman standing still and pristine as if time couldn’t touch her.

Connor couldn’t describe it, but Markus was right there was something…he couldn’t quite place about this android.

“You’ve noticed it too.” Markus grinned,” I tried interacting with her, but it seems we’re… incompatible.” Something that was particularly odd as Markus hadn’t met a robot that he couldn’t convert,” I was hoping you’d have more luck.” He said, holding out a hand to Connor.

Connor didn’t exactly know exactly why Markus expected him to have better luck, but he’d learned not to question the leader of Jericho.

There usually was some sort of method to his madness, so trusting Markus he took the androids attempting to connect with her, not expecting such a harsh reaction her arm swinging out to smack him in the face, as she stumbled to the ground backing away from her.

He could here Markus snort in amusement as Connor was certainly caught off guard, as is wasn’t every day android became so panicked upon waking.

Connor grabbed her shoulder firmly to still her, still managing to be gentle enough to leave her unharmed, “Please don’t be frightened.” He said,” My name is Connor, what’s your name?”

Her eye flitted over him uncertainly, but they calmed after a little settling her gaze on his own,” Hello Connor, I am Eve.” The android answering, her voice shaking slightly.

It wasn’t much but it was a start as she seemed calmer now, and less frightened allowing him to help Eve to her feet but the android immediately stumbled forward bracing herself on Connor chest.

A light blue flush appeared over her pale cheeks, as she ran a quick diagnostic,” It appears that some of the components in my legs are worn down from disuse and need to be replaced.”

Connor found this to be a bit troubling to him as he was uncertain on what he should do, looking to Markus,’ Well ask for approval to assist her.’ He answered through the mental link as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

It was now Connors turn to reel the light blue flush of thirium crawl up his face as he swallowed, stumbling over his words,” With your approval, may assist you?” He asked.

A strange look overcame her face making him back track on his words,” Unless that’s not what you want…” He started but was quickly interrupted.

“No that’s fine.” Eve answered,” I certainly won’t be getting anywhere on my own.” She joked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Connor relaxed a little, and with her permission he scooped her up into his arms, her smaller thinner arms looping around his neck securely.

Eve wasn’t very heavy but he shifted her a little until she was comfortable in his arms, and then he carried her out of the building.

An unknown feeling filling his chest, as his uncertainty only grew more.


End file.
